


A Piece of Advice

by SailorOtaku26



Series: Tales of berseria FMA au (I swear I'll think of a better name soon) [3]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: FMA AU, Family, Pls read MFMN first or you'll be confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorOtaku26/pseuds/SailorOtaku26
Summary: ***Sequel to Many Faces, Many Names.Velvet just wants to sleep, damnnit!





	A Piece of Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be part of many faces, many names but it didn't flow properly.

I'm about blow out the candle at my bedside and go to sleep when Magilou bursts through the door and into the room at an alarming speed.

“I've been asleep the whole time, okay,” she whispers before jumping into the bed above me.

“Sure,” I reply.

I reach down to blow out my candle again when Grimoirh enters the room. Ugh, you Normin women refuse to let me sleep!

“Magilou just got to sleep. I wouldn't want to wake her,” I say as she scans the room for signs of her sister.

“Velvet, when you were younger, did Celica ever do something for you that she believed was in your best interests, but ended up doing more harm than good?” Grim asks me, sitting down on the bed opposite to mine.

“Other than marrying that man? Of course, all the time,” I reply.

“And how did you feel when she did those things?”

“Hurt. Betrayed. Pissed. I was always pretty angry. Why do you ask?”

This is weird for Grimoirh to ask questions like this. Unless… And Magilou did look slightly upset when she came in. Even though she tried to hide it.

“No reason. I was just wondering. I’ll be going to sleep now.”

“Okay. And Grimoirh,” I say.

“Yes?”

“A piece of advice. I know as an older sibling you would do anything for Magilou, no matter the cost. I'm the same with Phi. Celica was the same with me and Laphi. But sometimes the way we go about it is wrong,” I take a deep breath.

“Magilou is stronger than you- than a lot of people give her credit for. I know she can handle anything that's thrown at her. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't take a step back and ask ourselves if our actions could be read as damaging to the person we are trying to help. Anyway, I'm going to blow out the candle now, is that okay?” I ask.

“Sure,” Grimoirh says.

And the room is drenched in darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Grim, Bienfu and Magilou's last name are Normin in this au.


End file.
